Measuring consumer engagement is crucial to making and evaluating marketing decisions, especially as regards content creation. Traditional methods of measuring consumer engagement (such as recording subjective ratings or measuring exposure time) suffer both from accuracy issues and lack of temporal granularity. Newer methods of measuring engagement using neurological data have been proposed, but these methods often suffer from the same issues. Thus, there is a need in the neuromarketing field to create a method for measuring consumer engagement that is both accurate and granular. This invention provides such a new and useful method.